


Dís to her Mother

by AutumnalWoods



Category: TOLKIEN J. R. R. - Works & Related Fandoms, The Hobbit - All Media Types
Genre: Also known as, Angst, Background Character Death, Epistolary, F/M, Literally so much angst, pretty much nothing but angst, written through letters
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-15
Updated: 2017-01-15
Packaged: 2018-09-17 17:33:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 836
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9335297
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AutumnalWoods/pseuds/AutumnalWoods
Summary: Dís writes to her mother, who died in the fall of Erebor.





	

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first fic being posted, and I used http://elleth.x10host.com/ladyfic/ladyfic.htm to choose the characters and genre, so I'm not sure how good this fic is nor how original it is. Please do not send flames, I believe the word is, though criticism is welcome.  
> For the record, none of these characters or situations in this story belong to me. They belong to the Tolkien Estate and to Peter Jackson.

2792

Dear Mother,

            I know this will never reach in the Halls of Mahal, but I miss you. One of your old friends suggested I write to you, as there’s no one else.

            Grandfather wants to retake Moria after the loss of Erebor and all the elders and nobles agree, as they’re uneasy residing in Ered Luin. Or at least they say they do. Thorin agrees with Grandfather and Adad for duty alone I think. Frerin is itching to fight in the battle, but many of the dwarrows remaining are so young. Why would Grandfather okay for such young children to fight? Aren’t the young considered precious? Frerin’s only 41. Thorin is only 46. Dain’s just 25. All of them have been approved for fighting. Some even younger have too.

            I’ve heard the whispers of some of the older ones from Erebor about how life was before the finding of the Arkenstone. They say Grandfather changed, as well as father. I think Grandfather’s gone mad.

With Love and Grief,

Your daughter, Dis

* * *

 

2800

Thgari,

            Please tell me the rumors are a lie, Please! They all can’t be dead ple      .

Princess Dis

* * *

 

2808

Mother,

            I haven’t done this in a long time. I had felt better after doing this last time, so I’m doing so again.

            Frerin is dead. Father is dead. Grandfather is dead. Uncles Nain and Fundin are dead. They’re all gone. Dain has lost a leg, and is now the leader of his people. He’s been so for almost 10 years. Thorin has refused to grow his beard out, though he is now king. He seems lost, as though he fells being called King Under the Mountain is a mocking title.

            Thorin told me he will never have children. He blames himself for Frerin, I think. This leaves the carrying on of the line to me. I’m so scared mother. Most of your old friends died in the battle as well. What can I do now?

Dis

* * *

 

2846

Mother,

            Of all the times I wished you here, now is the strongest. I met a passing merchant family for trading a couple decades ago and met their younger son, Bili. After a long courtship we are to be wed in three days. We’ve scraped the money together for the wedding and everything is in its final preparations. I’m sure you would have liked nothing else better than to be here on that day.

            I can barely remember you these days, and it makes the grief well up.

Dis

* * *

 

2865

Mother,

            I have not cried in a year, 2 months, and 5 days. Bili is dead, killed by orcs whilst on patrol. The day before I had given birth to my second son, Kili. Bili never saw him. Fili, my first born, doesn’t yet realize what death means. Thorin helps with the boys best he can, even Balin, Dwalin, Groin, Oin, and Gloin have tried. Gloin is to marry next year to a great Blacklock beauty by the name of Gimila, who is quite funny and kind. I would consider Gimila a friend.

Dis

* * *

 

2942

Mother,

            You should be glad you died so early. No pain can be compared to the loss of your children.

            Thorin, my fool of a brother, went to reclaim Erebor. With him he brought fourteen companions: Balin and Dwalin, Oin and Gloin, Dori, Nori, and Ori( descended from an illegitimate child of Thrain I), Bifur, Bofur, and Bombur, and, of all things, a hobbit names Bilbo Baggins. They took months but eventually they reached Erebor, at which point they began to be affected by Dragon Sickness. Bilbo, seeing the effect of this and the madness brought onto Thorin by the Arkenstone, gave the Arkenstone to the now King of Dale, Bard, and Thranduil( of all people!). Thorin threatened Bilbo’s life, causing the others to snap out of it, but none of them challenged him. As war brewed between the Men, Elves, and Company, Dain arrived to reinforce Thorin, but then two armies of Orcs and Goblins, led by Azog the Defiler( the one who caused the deaths of Adad and Grandfather) attacked. The Men, Elves, and Dwarrows became allies to fight against those despicable creatures. Fili was killed by Azog, Kili by Bolg, and Thorin was mortally wounded by Azog.

            They were all entombed before I arrived. I’m unsure whether I should view this as a blessing or a curse.

            All the other members of the Company survived.

            Gimila and Gimli try to comfort me, though Gimli feels the pain of the loss of Fili and Kili sharply. What do I have left? This wretched mountain that I only remember as causing melancholy among my people and my family?

            Dain, now King Under the Mountain, has offered me a place in  Erebor as an advisor. I think I will take it.

            I am done weeping and grieving for the wrongs in my life.

            I will live and live and I will not let the darkness in this land touch me.

Dis


End file.
